narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vengeful Sacrificial Protection
Gangetsu's quest for true immortality beyond the various deficiencies of Jashin's gift led to him discovering a truly horrific way of attaining true immortality from several scripts salvaged from several ancient temples. Gangetsu sought to attain the highest possible sin to truly declare himself an immortal without peer: live human sacrifice. And thus the Vengeful Sacrifical Technique was created, in order to enable Gangetsu to survive any manner of horrific injury or deconstruction, at a truly terrible cost to himself. It acts as a conduit between Gangetsu and his 'sacrifices', dealing all his damage onto the sacrifice while transferring the subject's life force and 'wholeness' to Gangetsu. Process There are several layers which make up this foul technique, but the most important is the sacrifice that will be tethered to Gangetsu. The process which involves 'tethering' is a long ritual which involves brewing up a form of potion and also transferring body tissue between Gangetsu and his sacrificial pawn. Tethering involves the unification of Gangetsu's conscious with the sacrifice, and ensures that he is effectively linked to the specimen permanently (for as long as he desires). The final step of this process involves Gangetsu carving a blood seal into the specimen. After the process of tethering is completed, the subject is forcibly pacified by various drugs and transported to a guarded bunker in an undisclosed location known only to Gangetsu, and not to anyone else. Gangetsu's greed has fed his lust for power greatly, and thus he has increased the number of specimens to at least five hundred. He repeated each painstaking procedure and ensured a perfect union between himself and his test subjects, ensuring all forms of damage—internal and external could be transferred away from him; and that he effectively had hundreds of additional lives, should his own Jashinist immortality not be enough. This is Gangetsu's most closely guarded secret, as a turncoat ally who knows the mechanics of this technique can turn it against him, and end him. As such, not a single person in the world rationally knows about the mechanics of his ability, or the location of his body caches. Gangetsu has taken care to separate all his sacrificial pawns in different locations around the world as added assurance. Overview The normal Jashin gift relies on immortality and a plain and simple inability to be killed: but it exposes the person to a variety of different methods of incapacitation. The pioneer of immortality, Hidan, was infamously butchered this way, rotting away due to malnutrition in an unknown location. Gangetsu's technique enables him to regenerate immediately by means of his sacrificial pawns, able to put himself together again even if he's disassembled at the smallest level. The forbidden ability acts as a transference medium, which loads all sustained damage into any one of the hundreds of bodies, allowing infinite regeneration in accordance to how many bodies remain. If he is decapitated, his dismembered limbs will still reattach themselves without prodding, the damage being transferred onto the chosen sacrifice. The same is true for any dismemberment, or internal injury, or poisoning. Anything inflicted upon him which is foreign and triggers a response from his body will be transferred, effectively shielding him and providing him with near immediate regeneration. Any body part which is destroyed, will be regenerated, and Gangetsu can keep on fighting as if nothing ever happened, almost without even briefly pausing. This ability grants Gangetsu the ability to see through his opponent's techniques and break down the mechanics building up the said abilities by using his body as the testing board without any fear. It also gives him a chance to dive into the thick of battle and hurt his opponent so he can draw their blood and utilise his Jashinist Techniques to kill them in accordance to the Law of Contagion. Drawbacks